Various devices and methods have been utilized to conduct blood from the heart to assist with blood circulation in a patient. This is often desirable or necessary in cases where a patient is experiencing congestive heart failure and a transplant organ has either not been located, or the patient is not a suitable candidate for a transplant. The blood pumps are typically attached directly to the left ventricle of the heart, however, at least one blood pump system locates the pump remotely, such as subcutaneously in the manner of a pacemaker. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,876, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein. In this situation or similar situations, a cannula may be used to create an inflow conduit from the heart (an intra-thoracic location) to a pump located in a superficial (non-thoracic cavity) location, which may be the so-called “pacemaker pocket.” Of course, other remote locations are possible as alternatives. The pacemaker pocket is a location usually accessed by a surgical incision generally parallel to and below the collarbone extending down toward the breast, and over the pectoral muscle. Sometimes the pacemaker pocket is made below the muscle. The pump, to which the cannula is connected, is intended to sit in the pectoral pocket, and is preferably but not limited to the right side of the chest.
One area in need of improvement is the anchoring mechanism used to fluidly connect the inflow conduit or cannula to the heart. The cannula can be connected and anchored to any chamber of the heart from which it is desired to conduct or conduit blood. One anchor point is the left side of the heart, such as the left atrium. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,876. It would be desirable to ensure that this connection is as secure and leakage free as possible. In addition, the procedure for making the connection should be as simple as possible under the circumstances.
General cannula implantation methods known and usable in connection with the present invention may involve many different approaches and several of the representative approaches are described further below. For example, the cannula may be implanted by directly invading the thoracic cavity. Other surgical methods include so-called open heart surgery in which a median sternotomy is made to fully expose the heart within the thoracic cavity. Still other surgical methods include less invasive surgical methods such as a thoracotomy, mini-thoracotomy, thoracoscopic, or any other less invasive approaches. Any of these surgical methods can be used to implant the cannula in fluid communication with any desired location of the heart as described herein.
Alternatively, a transluminal method of implanting the cannula may be used in which the thoracic cavity is not invaded directly, but rather the heart is accessed utilizing blood vessels naturally connecting into the heart. Translumial methods include so-called transvenous delivery of the cannula to the left side of the heart via the right side of the heart to which the major veins and the more distal peripheral veins provide natural conduits through which the cannula can be delivered. In this approach, the cannula may more precisely be referred to as a catheter. Transluminal methods generally utilize indirect visualization, such as by means of contrast-dye enhanced fluoroscopy and/or ultrasonic imaging to navigate devices through the vessels of the body.